1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanner.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known in which a document is scanned using a plurality of sensors and image data is generated by synthesizing sensor outputs detected by the respective sensors. For example, in technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4864021 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,345,325, a document is scanned in such a way that light from a document reading area passes through a prescribed optical path and reaches a plurality of sensors. In addition, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4864021, position correction markers are disposed in different positions in the sub-scanning direction for the document reading area, and it is possible to acquire a state in which light from the position correction markers reaches two sensors by changing an angle of a reflecting mirror in the optical path. Furthermore, data is acquired to correct the image data such that a deviation in a main scanning direction is solved based on signals which are read in the state.
In the above-described related arts, it is necessary to drive the reflecting mirror in order to acquire data to correct the image data. Accordingly, a mechanism which drives the reflecting mirror, a configuration which transmits power to the mechanism, and the like are necessary.